The Cup Song TMI Style
by PredatedHipsterTMI
Summary: What happens when Clary tries to teach everyone the cup song? Maybe more than you'd think... This story takes place in a sort of stand still point in the 5th book, where all ships, with the exception of Sizzy, are living it up as couples. And hey, I've got nothing against Sizzy, it just sort of happened... anyway they are still kind of together, so whatever. Ok, enjoy! R&R ;)


**Present Time:**

**It was chaos. Izzy was screaming in the corner while Simon looked like an abused puppy. Jace was on the floor moaning in pain. Magnus looked ready to attack Alec where he sat. And I, Clary Fray, just stood there for a moment, taking it all in. When did everything go so wrong I wondered. Oh yeah, I thought it might be fun to teach them the cup song... By the Angle, what have I done!**

**One Hour Earlier...**

**"Hey guys, glad to see your all here," said Clary as she walked into Magnus's apartment. For once, it was clear of any signs of a party. Everything stood in its rightful place. Usually this would be unheard of for "the high Warlock of Brooklyn" but lately he and Alec have been spending quite a lot of time together, doing who knows what. **

**"This better be good," mumbled Magnus from his seat on the couch. He was dressed in blue jammies that almost looked like a shade of a certain someones eyes... And well he was more or less curled up in Alec's lap while Alec blushed furiously. Of course Alec was wearing his signature outfit, a holy sweater, and baggy jeans. He sort of reminded Clary of Chairmen Meow for a second. But, just then, Clary's attention was snagged by something out of the corner of her eye. Something golden and luminous... She was promptly picked up and swung around like a rag-doll. In front of her was the one and only Jace Herondale, and boy did he look gorgeous, rocking a black shirt and pants and a black leather jacket, he reminded Clary of, yes, a fallen angle (pretty ironic I know).**

**"Clary," Jace breathed, "looking beautiful as always." Clary looked down at herself. She was wearing an old green T-shirt and torn jeans that were stained with paint. She sigh, Jace always did have the strangest tastes. Simon chose this moment to walk into the apartment with her bag full of "the stuff" and collapse next to Izzy on the couch. Izzy didn't look too happy about that, and chose to take a seat on the chair some feet away. Simon looked up, confused, but did not move from his seat on the couch. **

**"Ok," he said looking away from Izzy and back to Clary, "lets get this show on the rode." "Sure," said Clary. She pushed Jace off her and took the bag from Simon. Clary had wanted to show EVERYONE this, but Maia and Jorden said they were "busy". Busy with what, Clary would rather not know. Jace sat down on the floor at her feet and looked up at her with gleaming eyes as she pulled out the contents of the bag. **

**"Cups," said Izzy, "why do we need cups, Magnus has plenty." **

**"No, these cups are not for drinking," Clary explained, "it's a game that has become really popular these last few months, and I thought it might be fun to teach you guys." **

**"A mundie game," Alec scowled at the cups, "why would we want to play a game for mundanes?" It was then that Jace spoke up...**

**"I don't know, let's give it a try."**

**And so it began. Clary demonstrated with Simon and showed everyone the steps. **

**"So then you pick it up and do this like this and that and down, see simple." Clary looked up to see four pairs of eyes all trained on her as if she had been speaking German (although, Jace could probably already speak German...). Clary sigh and demonstrated again, only slower, and she added the song.**

**"I got my ticket for the lo-ong way round..." she sang in her high pitched, girly voice until the song ended, and she encouraged the others to try. So they broke up into groups. Simon went with Izzy, Clary with Jace, and Alec, convinced he could learn it himself went off with Magnus who was ,too tired, to even try. Again, what made Magnus that tired, Clary didn't want to know...**

**Evidentially, Clary didn't even have to teach Jace, for he knew exactly what he was doing. It must have been all of that training as a child, because Jace went at that cup like a ninja! And boy did he look good doing it, not that Clary would ever tell him that. **

**"So clary, are you impressed," Jace wiggles his eyebrows at her. But Clary would not go down without a fight, and here she had the upper hand, for she had been doing this longer than he. So, she grabbed a cup and started fast, not even giving Jace a second to think and whacked that cup with everything she had. Jace seemed stunned, but only for a second, then he was right on her tail, but still a step behind. And Clary would be damned if she let him beat her...**

**Simon had tried numerous times to show Izzy what to do, but she just kept waving him away muttering that "it was just a stupid mundane game", and "she could do it". But each time she tried and she failed she got more and more flustered. Simon tried again...**

**"Uuuhhh, Izzy, if you jus-"**

**"Shut up Simon! I know!" Again, Izzy tried and failed. Simon was only slightly frightened for his well being. He looked over to Clary. Perhaps it was a girl thing and Izzy just needed a girl to show her. But as Simon caught sight of Clary, he knew she would be no help. She was locked in an intense race with Jace. It looked serious. Simon turned back to Izzy only to see that she had gotten worse. Her beautiful face was now flushed, she was breathing hard, and the cup in her hand looked ready to break. **

**"Iz-" She screamed and slammed down the cup. Simon froze. What should he do. Izzy looked ready to smash the first thing se could get her hands on, and Simon was in pretty close range. Oh god, what to do...**

**As soon as Alec had seen Clary and her little cup song he had been enamored, not by her, just the song dance thingy. Of course he would never actually admit that, but could he really blame himself? That song was damn catchy. Obviously, his years of childhood training had paid off. He quickly caught on, and, in spite of himself, got lost in the little tune and cup dancing. He even forgot the unforgettable...**

**Magnus watched as Alec got lost in that little mundane game of Clary's. He silently thanked whoever came up with it as he listened to Alec softly sing the cup song. **

**"When I'm gone, when I'm gooooone, your gunna miss me when I'm goooone..." Magnus could stand it no longer. Alec looked so dang adorable! He forgot all about how tired he was-of course Alec was completely fine, because somebody had stamina ruins-and launched himself at Alec, knocking the cup out of Alec's hand, and them both to the floor.**

**Clary was so caught up in herself, she didn't even notice when Jace stopped. It was not until she heard Izzy's glass breaking screech that she remembered were she was. She turned her head sharply in the direction of the scream. Izzy sat in a pile of broken cups hands digging into her scalp. Simon it seemed had jumped to his feet and was now frantically hovering about Izzy, obviously worried and scared, but not sure what to do. "Jace!" Clary shouted. Then she realized she didn't see him...**

**"Jace?" She heard a moan from under the table. Clary looked down, and there was Jace. He was clutching his hand and rolling around on the floor. **

**"The pain!" he moaned, "how can you do that! Ooooowwwww..." Dear lord had she really done that to Jace!? **

**"Magnus!?" Clary heard Alec shout and turned to him. It seemed that Magnus had just... Tackled him? **

**"Magnus! What are yo-" Magnus then promptly cut him off with a passionate kiss. By. The. Angle.**

**Present Time:**

**In a couple of minutes everything had calmed down. Izzy had taken deep breaths and was currently residing on the couch with a very rattled Simon. Alec and Magnus had "gone to bed"... And I got Jace an ice pack for his cramping hand. **

**"I'm really sorry," I said for what seemed like the tenth time, heck, it probably was. Jace laughed, and he seemed to glow. **

**"Clary, what are you talking about? That was really fun! I mean besides the whole Izzy going crazy thing, and my hand cramping, and whatever Alec and Magnus are doing in the bedroom right now..." Clary groaned. **

**"Whatever," she said, "I have got to go home anyway."**

**"Are you sure you want to go home right now..." Jace whispered. He leaned in closer and I blushed. Just before his lips hit mine, we heard Simon...**

**"Hey Clary we should probably get going, you know how Jocy-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jace and I. **

**"Oh, sorry, um, didn't mean to uuuhhh, interrupt..." Clary sigh...**

**"It's ok Simon, lets go."**

**On the way home Simon and Clary walked mostly in silence, that is until Simon said, "Soooo, I'm guessing introducing them to the knife game next week is a no go?"**


End file.
